Chapter 2: Blackout
Following a cutscene, you'll appear inside your home base. A new story mission is available. Only Level 4 is accessible in this chapter until the main mission is cleared. The boss of this mission is Tesla Tortoise. Main Mission This story mission becomes available as Chapter 2 begins. Just travel to the Hughes Power Station, as instructed. It should already be available to you if you completed the optional 'Power Station Checkup' mission first made available in Chapter 1. Leave your building and the Elderly Man will initiate a tutorial on Terminals. When that concludes, he'll give you Teal Energy Hex 4x and Metal-Coated Rounds x50 to use as you see fit. Inside of the station, you'll find yourself immediately engaged in battle with a Machinegun Gear and some Stray Cur enemies. Quickly dispatch of them and proceed through each room until the last room. The last room will contain a Tesla Tortoise which will be this dungeon's boss. The Tesla Tortoise is shaped like half of a bubble, with a powerful wall of armor that encases most of his fragile inner core. Once the Tesla Tortoise is destroyed, there's a cutscene and you'll receive your reward for completing the mission. Fight your way back to Ebel City. When you finally return to your base after the trip to the power plant, you'll view a cutscene and then can choose to advance to the next chapter. Side Missions The Papa Gremlin monster apparently attacked the familiar staffer's father, somewhere near the Café Chelsey area. During the attack, a precious trinket was lost. Head out onto the map and you'll see a red tile near the cafe. Enter it and defeat the monster that waits inside. The Papa Gremlin has strong defenses, but he's joined by weaker fellows. One the enemies have been defeated, you'll receive the Fountain Pen, which you can take back to the staffer in order to collect your reward. Izzy is the fellow that hangs around on the far right side of the screen where you find the Guild, at the base of the gently-sloping staircase that leads up the hill toward your home base. Talk to him and he'll tell you that he needs some Scrapped Machinegun MS items. He wants a total of three of them. Talk to him again and he'll mention that the Machinegun Gears at the Hughes Power Station have them if you're up to harvesting them. Once collected, bring back the items to Izzy for your reward. Charles is found on Razzle Street as it curves back toward the lower left after winding its way past the shop where you can upgrade your weapons. Talk to him and he will explain that he has dropped his notebook and wants you to find it for him. The information that he gives you at first is rather vague, so talk to him again a few times. He'll reference meeting with a redhead at Café Chelsey and a blonde at Core Lift 1. Head to the cafe. Once there, you'll find the Dingy Notebook along a bench at the far left side of the area. Take that with you back to Charles and hand it over for your reward. Chapter 02